When Darkness Falls
by HeartlessNoMiko
Summary: Some Language After 5 years of waiting, Sora returns to Destiny Island, but soon after an addition to Kairi and Sora's life, comes a loop in History. What happens when their child Hikari, becomes her father's past? Chap 6 Finished
1. Authors Note

Authors Note:  
  
Ah Finally. I rewrote my Kingdom hearts Fanfic, I am working on this fic Very diligently, and quite proud of myself. This is my own story! This does NOT follow Kingdom Hearts: Chain Of Memories, nor does it follow Kingdom Hearts 2. This follows the first Kingdom Hearts!!

**Disclaimers:** All of the characters in this fic belong rightfully to SquareEnix (originally Squaresoft) and Disney. The only characters that I own in any way are Tannim and Hikari, That's it. Simple as that   
  
I would LOVE constructive criticism, but I ask that you do not rip apart my character design and stuff like that. I mean I would like to know how I am writing and weather or not it's clear. The last time I wrote fanfics (was a while ago I might add) someone ripped apart my character and how she was in relation to an original character...I don't want that, please. I will take the criticism though, thank you muchly. I'm sorry for the rant, and without further to do, I give you My version of Kingdom Hearts: When Darkness Falls!


	2. Destiny Island!

Chapter One  
  
When all the worlds were restored, Sora went away to help find the King. Kairi waited for his return. And she waited, until finally somewhat miraculously, Sora returned almost five years later. Both were so excited to finally see each other, that Sora, took Kairi's hand in marriage. Riku hadn't returned, and it made both Sora and Kari guilty, but they had to let it go. Sora understood why he never returned. His best friend, gone. Now at twenty-five, Sora and Kairi had their first child, a baby girl named Hikari.  
  
As the young girl grew looking more and more like her mother but acting like her father, her parents never told her of the past that had happened. She never knew about anything, not even Riku. All she knew was Destiny Islands and the nice ocean around it.  
  
Now, Hikari was 16 and very spunky, like her father. She sat on of the drooping paopu fruit tree looking out at the horizon. The warm ocean breeze picked up a bit blowing her shoulder length brown hair against her neck. She had her mother's soft blue eyes. She sighed softly and stretched her arms a bit. She wore black pants that seemed to be skin tight but flared at the ends, and she had black shoes. She wore belts in a criss-cross like form around her waist. She also wore a green peasant shirt and a small chain around her neck that was the same thing her father wore when he was younger. She also wore gloves that cut off at her knuckles and reached up her elbows, but because of her shirt, no one was able to see them reach that far.  
  
"What are you doing up there?" a male's voice called from behind her.  
  
"Whoa!" she jumped a bit and almost fell off the trunk of the tree and into the water, but she grabbed the trunk and swung below it. The male laughed again as she peered her head to the side to see who it was.  
  
"Jeez Hikari, you sure are easy to startle." He laughed again. He looked to be about Hikari's age with short spiky platinum blonde hair and bright green eyes. He wore something similar to what Riku had when he was around. Only difference was that wear it was yellow, was blue. He was an ancestor of Riku though he never knew it. Hikari sighed and smirked a bit as she swung herself back up onto the tree.  
  
"Why do you have to do that to me Tannim?" she straddled the trunk of the tree. He laughed  
  
"So what were you doing up there?" he asked as he leaned against the tree. She grinned and jumped down and tapped him on the head with her wooden sword. He looked up at her rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"I was thinking."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Nothing that would concern you that's for sure." She laughed. He smirked.  
  
"Sometimes I try to figure out who you are more like, your father or mother." He stood up straight and grabbed his sword taking a fighting position. She turned to him and rested the wooden toy on her shoulder. She smirked.  
  
"Wanna go?" she asked him. He nodded; she turned around and took a small fighting position. Both charged towards each other and hit the wooden swords with a 'clunk'. About five times of that and there was a splash. Tannim had fallen over the side and into the water; Hikari peered over and laughed at him.  
  
"That wasn't very nice Hikari!" he called from below. She stuck her tongue out and rested her sword on her shoulder again. Not much longer after she did that when she felt someone push her from behind and she fell into the water. She came up gasped for air and flipped her hair back. She looked up and lo and behold it was her father, Sora.  
  
"Dad!?" she yelled as she tread water. He laughed with a deep tone. He looked a lot older now. Now at about 41, he looked that age, but everyone around him wasn't too sure if he acted like it. She shook her head grabbed her sword and swam around the other side to the ladder and climbed up. He was leaning against the tree as he watched her come up.  
  
"Learn your lesson?" he asked.  
  
"No, but you shouldn't sneak up on me like that!" Hikari argued. Sora laughed again as Tannim climbed up from behind.  
  
"Well, if it taught you something it's good. Come on, your mother has dinner waiting for us. Oh and Tannim, your parents decided to join us for dinner you can come along if you wish." Sora said as he turned around and walked off. Tannim and Hikari looked at each other and then took off quickly for the bridge.  
  
After dinner that night, Hikari wandered up to her room. She sat on her bed and looked outside watching the stars. Sora and Kairi were down stairs cleaning up. As Kairi stood there cleaning Sora helped to dry them.  
  
"Sora?" Kairi asked softly. Sora put away a plate and looked at his wife.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Tonight, will mark almost thirty-seven years since the island was destroyed and brought back." She said not once looking up. Sora sighed softly and walked over kissing her cheek gently.  
  
"You can't feel guilty about what happened. That was the past, this is the future." He said. Kairi sighed and cleaned the last dish and handed it to Sora.  
  
"I know, but somehow I have this bad feeling."  
  
"Like what?" he asked as he put the dish away.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Then try not to worry about it." He walked up to her and kissed her lips softly. She smiled and the two of them wandered off to bed. 


	3. Kingdom Hearts?

Chapter Two  
  
The next morning, Hikari was swimming around off the island shore enjoying the morning sun. She sighed softly as she floated on her back allowing her hair to float around her in little ripples. No one to bother her this morning, that's how she liked it. She watched the small birds fly by and she smiled. She dived under the water and searched the bottom of the shallow end to see if there was anything interesting. She found a small thing, but nothing important, just another pretty stone. She came up and gasped for air flipping her head back and throwing her hair over her head. She looked back to the island and saw a young man standing there. She cocked her head to the side; he looked exactly like Tannim, only he had long silver like hair.  
  
"Tannim!" she called out. He didn't turn around. She shook her head and swam into shore. As she got closer the young man turned around to her. She walked up the beach wearing a swimsuit. "Excuse me, can I help you?" she asked as she walked closer to him.  
  
"I'm looking for Sora." He asked. He had soft aqua colored eyes. He as well had a strong build. Hikari had a questioning look on her face as she wrung out her hair.  
  
"Sora? That's my father. Why do you need to see him? And how did you get here?" she stood up straight.  
  
"No time for questions, take me to see him now." His voice was a bit demanding. She rolled her eyes, walked by him while motioning for him to follow. And he did.  
  
Once she walked in, Kairi looked in the direction Hikari walked in.  
  
"How was your--" Kairi asked and stopped in mid sentence upon seeing the man. She almost dropped the plate she held, but Hikari rushed over in time to grab it.  
  
"Mom?! What's wrong with you, you look as if you seen a ghost." She said putting the dish on the counter. "Mom?"  
  
"Hikari? What's going on in there?" Sora walked in and stopped in his tracks upon seeing the man as well. "R-Riku?" he stammered. Hikari stood there with a dumbfounded look on her face.  
  
"Sora!" the man called as he walked to Sora hugging him tightly. Sora was almost overwhelmed as he hugged the man in return. Kairi ran over as well, Hikari was confused.  
  
"What's going on here?!" Hikari called out trying to get her parents attention. But it didn't work.  
  
"It is you Riku! But I thought that--" Kairi started. Riku turned to her and hugged her after hugging Sora. Hikari sat on the counter with a towel around her neck. She was never going to catch on at any moment and she was praying for a clue.  
  
"What happened? How did you find your way back?" Sora asked.  
  
"I looked for the light." He smiled. He turned to Hikari now who jumped slightly from his gaze. "I see you two got married?" Kairi giggled and Sora laughed taking Kairi into his arms from behind. He nodded slightly. "And you had a beautiful girl." He smiled warmly to Hikari. She swallowed hard.  
  
"Riku, this is our daughter, Hikari. Hikari this is our friend from when we were young, Riku." Riku walked up to her and held out his hand. She jumped down and walked right by him muttering the word "charmed" as she walked by her parents. She ran up the stairs quickly.  
  
"Hikari?" Kairi called after her but she shook her head knowing the girl was upstairs already. Riku smiled and turned to them, the three sat down to talk.  
  
Hikari went up and changed into her normal attire as she sat on her bed and brushed out her hair.  
  
"Why is it that all of the sudden, strange things begin to happen." She put down her brush. "Odd things, like last night, the stars. It was weird but-- " she was cut off by a loud male's voice.  
  
"Hey! Hikari!!" Tannim's voice resounded through her ears. She peered her head out the window looking down at the waving boy. She laughed and ran down stairs outside.  
  
The two now sat on the paopu tree. Hikari looked down at the water, as she was the one sitting over it. Tannim was climbing up grabbing something.  
  
"So you mean to tell me that weird things have been happening?" he asked as he slid down next to her. She nodded.  
  
"I know this seems weird, but last night, I was looking at the stars and all of the sudden 'bam'! one went out." She said looking up slightly. The sun was shining directly above them now. Tannim held a huge leaf in his hands and began to do something with it.  
  
"So a star, went out? How can that happen?" he looked to her.  
  
"I don't know, then more went out too!" she looked to him. He though for a moment while playing with the leaf. "And that's not the end of the weirdness."  
  
"There's more?"  
  
"Yeah, I was swimming this morning and I looked up and there was this really weird guy, who looked almost exactly like you! Apparently he knew my father and mother from when they were young, but they never talked about a guy named Riku. Do you know him?"  
  
"No, never heard that name before." He bent the leaf and started folding it. Hikari stood up and sighed softly. He looked up at her. "You ok?"  
  
"Yeah. Fine. I'm gonna head back home, maybe I should get some rest." She walked over and jumped onto the ground. He nodded.  
  
"Just don't think too much, I can already begin to smell the smoke." He laughed. She turned to him smirking and then walked off back home.  
  
She slowly came to the front door, as she walked up noticing that she forgot to close it all the way, she heard voices in the kitchen right where the door was. She stopped and sat down on the ground and listened to the conversation that was going on.  
  
"So, you mean to tell me that Ansem wasn't destroyed, and neither was Kingdom Hearts?" Sora's voice could be heard. Riku nodded.  
  
"Correct, and he's back to take the worlds again. I just can't figure out how he's doing it." Riku said in a rather questioning like voice.  
  
"But, Sora, you can't go back, you're older now." Kairi tried to protect him. He sighed.  
  
"You're right Kairi, but I'm the only wielder of the Keyblade. I have to do what I was meant to do." He stood.  
  
"How do you travel the worlds? You tell me that, Donald and Goofy aren't here to help you any longer." Kairi said.  
  
"I can help." Riku stated. Sora looked to him  
  
"How?" Sora asked.  
  
"How did I manage to get here?"  
  
"Good point. Ok, tomorrow we leave."  
  
"What are you going to tell your daughter?" Kairi interrupted.  
  
"I don't know. I guess I'll have to come up with something tomorrow morning?"  
  
"You better come up with something good." She replied. He nodded. Hikari was almost horrified.  
  
"Kingdom Hearts? Ansem? Worlds? What does this mean?" Hikari though to herself as she quickly stood and then walked inside and to her room quickly without anyone saying anything to her. 


	4. Welcome to Traverse Town

Chapter Three  
  
Night rolled in too quickly for Hikari. All she could hear was her parents and that guy Riku downstairs talking about random things. She sighed softly as she lied down on her bed with a stuffed floppy eared bunny in her arms. She looked outside at the night sky and thought to herself about what she had over heard when she came home. She closed her eyes a bit and suddenly heard yet that same familiar voice that keeps coming to her.  
  
"Hikari?! Hikari!" Tannim called. Hikari sat up and looked outside to see Tannim standing on the docks waving his hands about. She looked up and saw lightning off in the distance. "Hikari get down here now! There is something really weird going on!" without any hesitation, she grabbed her things and climbed out her window.  
  
Riku looked out side as his eyes went wide when he saw lightning.  
  
"It's too early, it can't be!" Riku said as he jumped up and looked out the window.  
  
"What?" Sora walked over looking out as well; he felt his heart sink to his stomach.  
  
"Let's go!" Riku darted out the house. Sora ran up, kissed Kairi's cheek and ran out after Riku. She knew what this meant, and she knew that she needed to stay put.  
  
"What's going on Tannim?" Hikari ran along side her friend.  
  
"Just come here quick!" he said as he went up to the bridge to the island. Hikari followed quickly. She peered behind her to see her father and Riku coming. She swallowed hard and ran faster. The two of them got up in the island. Tannim looked up and pointed up at the sky. Hikari looked as well. Her eyes went wide and she stumbled back a bit. It was a huge black portal that had a red glowing center.  
  
"What the hell?" She asked. Tannim shook his head and looked at her grabbing her shoulders.  
  
"Darkness, that's what it is! It's an opening to another world!" he said. She looked at him and shook her head. Her father and Riku came running up to them. She looked down to see another black portal under her and Tannim. She just about screamed but didn't.  
  
"Hikari!" Sora called. Hikari looked up to see her father running to them.  
  
"Daddy!" she reached her hand out as she could feel herself sinking. Tannim struggled a bit but disappeared out of sight. Hikari could feel tears form in her eyes, for once in her life she was scared, scared of what might happen. She tried to reach further to him, but wasn't winning.  
  
"Hikari! Hang on sweetie!" he called again. Riku shook his head as he almost reached her, but all she saw was darkness, and that was it. Within a split second she found herself on the same Island that she was just on. No one was around her.  
  
"Dad? Mom?! Tannim!!!" she called, but no reply. Nothing. She then felt something heavy in her hand. She looked down to see a giant key in her hand, and someone whispering the word "Keyblade" over and over again. She could feel her heart race faster and faster. She looked around her and little shadow like monster with big glowing yellow eyes started to grow form the ground. She looked up and saw a towering shadow with a heart shaped hole in its chest. She shook her head. Out of nowhere, she got the urge to fight, like she had been doing this all her life. She looked up and ran forward attacking the huge monster.  
  
After a few minutes of attacking and no prevail. The huge shadow swatted at her and knocked her back against something. Her vision became blurry and suddenly it began to fade into Darkness.........  
  
"Oh no!!!!!!" a faint duck like voice could be heard from the distance from within a castle. In fact it was a duck, a white duck dressed in blue wizard like clothing. He ran down a long corridor and out to a large garden. He ran up to another creature that looked somewhat like a dog who had been sitting there looking at the birds.  
  
"Goofy! Goofy!!!!!" the duck called out to the dog like creature. He turned to see the frantic duck.  
  
"Oh, a-hey there Donald." He replied in a calm yet funny accent. Donald ran up to Goofy out of Breath.  
  
"It's happened, again." He said between breaths, Goofy cocked his head to the side with a questioning look.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Ansem, he's returned."  
  
"Ansem?"  
  
"Yes!!!" the duck yelled.  
  
"Well, what about Sora?"  
  
"What about him?" Donald asked with an impatient tone.  
  
"He's the wielder of the Keyblade."  
  
"That's the thing. In other worlds, time passes differently. He's a lot older now."  
  
"You mean, he can't fight any more?"  
  
"Noooooo!!!!!"  
  
"Then what are we supposed to do?!" Goofy stood slowly. Donald shook his head.  
  
"There has to be a new Keyblade master. We have to travel to Traverse Town to see if they landed there again." Donald said as he walked away. Goofy walked behind him with long lazy like strides.  
  
"Ugh, my head." Hikari said in a groggy like voice. She rubbed the back of her head and moaned slightly from the pain. "It was all a dream." She said as she sat forward having no clue where she was. She opened her eyes slightly, her vision still blurred. She moaned again and sat back against a wall. The only thing she could see at the moment was bright lights everywhere. There was a slicing sound that came from in front of her. She jerked slightly and sat up opening her eyes fully and letting her vision come in clearly now. In front of her stood a tall male with shoulder length brown hair. He held a blade in his hands that had a handle like a revolver. He turned to her without a smile. There was a nice scar across his face. She tried to stand, but failed.  
  
"Don't try to move." He said in a deep tone. Hikari sat back again and moaned about her head. He walked up to her slowly. "I need you to come with me."  
  
"Don't come near me." She said. He stopped in his tracks and shook his head.  
  
"You must." He walked again. She growled slightly.  
  
"Stay away from me or I'll have to hurt you." She threatened. She knew she couldn't fight but she kept thinking about him being a creep or something.  
  
"I won't hurt you." He replied.  
  
"Go away!" she yelled. He shook his head and hit her on the head lightly knocking her out. 


	5. Why?

Chapter 4  
  
Hikari woke up slowly and moaned a bit. She couldn't open her eyes much but in the background she could hear someone say something about "history in a loop." Hikari tried to sit up, but she felt as if there was something that was holding her down.  
  
"Are you ok?" a soft female's voice said. Hikari could feel a soft hand placed on her forehead. For an instant she thought it was her mother.  
  
"M-mom?" Hikari said with a scratchy voice.  
  
"Squall, next time don't hit someone over the head. Just grab them." The woman's voice said again.  
  
"Yeah, sure. And it's Leon." The male's voice could be heard. Hikari jumped a bit to the sound of his voice. Hikari finally managed to open her eyes with a very blurry vision. She could see a woman sitting beside her in a pink, button down, spaghetti strap, dress, with long brown hair pulled back in a braid. She closed her eyes again and moaned from the pain in her head.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked.  
  
"You're in Traverse Town." The girl said.  
  
"Who are you?" Hikari finally said bluntly.  
  
"My name is Aerith. Can you sit up?" she asked. Hikari tried to sit up slowly, but had some extra help.  
  
"So we got a new girl?" another female's voice intruded.  
  
"Yes, but she's just waking up. Leon here decided that in order to get her to us, he would knock her out." Aerith said.  
  
"Leon! Why do you always do that!" the other girl's voice yelled. Hikari winced from the girl yelling, her head was pounding.  
  
"Yuffie, quit your yelling please." He said. The other girl clenched her fists and sighed as she sat in a chair near the table. Hikari held her head in her hands and close her eyes. Aerith rubbed Hikari's back gently to try and sooth her.  
  
"What's going on? Why, why am I here?" Hikari asked as she lifted her head a bit and looked to Aerith.  
  
"You are the keyblade master now." She replied.  
  
"Keyblade master?" Hikari questioned.  
  
"Yep, you're the one and only one that can use the keyblade!" Yuffie commented. Hikari looked at the young ninja girl, still a bit confused.  
  
"But I don't get it, what am I supposed to do?" Hikari looked at her hands remembering to herself what it was like when she was fighting the huge monster. Then it hit her. Her eyes widened and she scrambled to get up. Aerith held her down. "My island! Where is my mom, my dad....Tannim." she found that trying to get up was futile. She gave up and sat there, she looked down and closed her eyes, small tears rolled down her cheeks as she thought harder about it. Aerith looked to Leon and then to Yuffie.  
  
"Just calm down. How about you get some more rest to clear your head and then we'll sit and talk about this more after you wake up." Aerith said calmly and lied Hikari back. She lied back and closed her eyes letting her mind drift into darkness, she fell asleep faster than expected.  
  
"I don't get how history is creating a loop." Aerith said as she looked to Leon. Leon shrugged and looked to the door of the room where Hikari slept.  
  
"I don't know, but it seems as though everything has a way of repeating itself. Did you guys notice how much she looks like Sora when he first came here?" Leon looked back to the others.  
  
"I did see that in her, but she sure didn't act like him." Yuffie stated candidly. Aerith sighed softly and looked up to the ceiling as if trying to figure something out.  
  
"Hey uh-I know you guys." A familiar peculiar voice sounded down the hallway. The three looked up to see Donald and Goofy.  
  
"Donald, Goofy. What a surprise." Aerith said as she smiled softly. Donald walked up and looked up to Leon.  
  
"So where is he?" the duck mage asked.  
  
"He?" Leon questioned.  
  
"Yeah, the keyblade master." Goofy spoke.  
  
"You're wrong." Yuffie said.  
  
"What?" Donald looked to her with a confused expression.  
  
"The Keyblade master isn't a 'he', 'he' is actually a 'she'." Yuffie pointed to the door. Donald and goofy looked to each other.  
  
"And don't go in there, she's resting right now. Apparently this is all hitting her a little harder than I thought it might have." Aerith spoke in a soft tone.  
  
"But uh-we need to get going; we need to do what Sora and us had done before." Goofy stated.  
  
"We understand, but she's a bit different, give her some time." Leon spoke with a demanding tone.  
  
Hikari tossed and turned in the bed she lied on, while dreaming of her childhood. She moaned quietly.  
  
Hikari saw herself at the age of six running around with a wooden sword her father had made her. Tannim, also at the age six, was running with her. Little Hikari giggled as she tried to attack Tannim while playing on the beach. Tannim tried to attack her back. Sora stood off a little ways watching the two children play.  
  
"Tannim! Can't catch me!" Hikari yelled as she started running in the other direction.  
  
"Oh yeah?! Here I come!" he ran after her. Hikari was laughing so hard that she didn't see where she was going and tripped, falling face flat in the sand. Hikari sat up as her eyes swelled up with tears. Sora smiled warmly and walked over to her kneeling beside her. Tannim stood back a few feet, the tip of his wooden sword in the sand and his free hand up to his mouth.  
  
"Daddy, I got hurt." Hikari cried. Sora looked down to her knees which were a little scratched up. Sora rubbed it gently and kissed his daughters forehead. Hikari whipped her tears away and stood up slowly whipping the sand form her little play outfit. She leaned over and picked up her wooden sword and turned to Tannim. But he was gone. She turned back to see her father, but he was gone too. She looked around her and the island started to disappear slowly.  
  
"Mommy? Daddy? Where are you?" the little girl called out.  
  
"MOM!" Hikari sat up breathing heavy. She had the worse dream. She looked around her, no one in the room at the moment; that was good. She sighed softly. "It was just a dream."  
  
Aerith, who was standing outside the door, quickly turn and walked in to check up on Hikari.  
  
"You ok?" she asked softly as she looked at the teen. Hikari looked to her and nodded.  
  
"I'm fine. Is there something wrong?" she asked trying to hide the fact that she woke up yelling.  
  
"Someone is here to see you. Well, two." She opened the door as Donald and Goofy came in and looked at her. Donald's mouth dropped open upon seeing Hikari. Hikari got out of the bed slowly and stood, she was much taller than her father when they first met him, and she looked like him.  
  
"Uh-you are?" Goofy asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Hikari." She stated softly.  
  
"You look like him." Yuffie walked in. "That's why they are so surprised."  
  
"Huh? I look like whom?" Hikari looked to her with a confused expression.  
  
"Sora." Donald came out with it.  
  
"Sora is my father."  
  
"Sora is the Keyblade master."  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"Nope." Leon walked in. "He must've aged enough that the keyblade master had to choose its new owner."  
  
"And it chose you!" Yuffie cheered. Hikari looked down to her hands and though about the keyblade, out of nowhere, it appeared. She jumped back a bit and looked over it. It was shiny; she was almost entranced by it until Donald yelled at her bringing her to reality. She looked up to the anxious duck.  
  
"We have to get going! Our mission is to lock all the worlds." Donald said as he started to walk away. Goofy looked to her and followed Donald. Hikari shook her head and took a few steps and then looked to Leon and the rest of them.  
  
"I want an explanation. Why am I here? Why did I take my fathers place, why did this happen?" She asked.  
  
"You'll never know until you follow them and unfold your destiny." Leon spoke. Hikari looked back to the door where Donald waited tapping his foot. She walked out with them. 


	6. Alice In Wonderland

Chapter 5  
  
Hikari looked at the ground, counting her steps as she followed the two new people, well, animals that have come to take her away. She almost felt as if she was a slave. She continued to walk, until she tripped over Donald who was standing in front of her looking up. She took a few steps back to regain herself and glared at the duck.  
  
"Why did you stop in front of me like that?!" she screamed. Donald shook his head.  
  
"I'm gonna have to tell you the same thing I told your father, you can't frown, no sad faces. You have to be happy!" Donald cheered.  
  
"Yeah, you got to be funny." Goofy said and laughed, and what an odd laugh it was. Hikari looked at them and shook her head.  
  
"Then I'll go on my own." She walked past the two and continued down the steps. Donald was becoming more and more furious with the girl.  
  
"You'll never get out of here and to other worlds unless you have a ship to fly!" he yelled to her, she was about two yards from him.  
  
"I'll find a way off this planet." She said without turning.  
  
"You're never gonna get anywhere!!" he screamed. Hikari turned around and glowered to him. Donald ran and hid behind Goofy. Goofy looked down to him and then looked to Hikari.  
  
"Uh, ya know, he's right." Goofy said.  
  
"I don't care. Why in the hell would I want to work with the two of you?" she crossed her arms as she started to walk back to them.  
  
"Because your father did?" Goofy looked down to Donald with the expression of 'help' on his face. Hikari now stood a good couple feet from them, still aggravated but reasonable at the moment.  
  
"So you mean to tell me, that my father worked with the two of you bone heads?"  
  
"Bone heads?!" the duck lost his temper. "You're calling us bone heads?!" he ran out and was nearly ready to kill the girl but Goofy grabbed him. Hikari leaned down so that she was face to face with him.  
  
"Yeah that's right, bone heads." She sassed.  
  
"Why I oughta!!!" Goofy clamped his mouth shut and looked to Hikari.  
  
"Please help us. You're the only one that uh-can help. You're the keyblade master." Goofy looked to her with a feeling of plead in his voice. Hikari let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Fine, I'll help, only because I have to." She stood up straight and pushed her hair back. "Or until we find Tannim."  
  
"Tannim?" Goofy looked to her as he let Donald go who was calming down a bit.  
  
"Tannim is a friend of mine but I don't know what happened to him. I sure hope he's ok." She closed her eyes as she looked up to the starry night. Donald and Goofy looked at each other.  
  
"Come on, lets stock up and get to the Gummi Ship." Donald spoke with a softer tone and started down to the item shop. Hikari looked to him.  
  
"Gummi Ship?" she followed.  
  
"Yeah, the one and only ship that can cross into other worlds." Goofy stated and laughed again. Hikari nodded somewhat and followed along with them. She could already tell that this was gonna be a long journey.  
  
Hikari sat in the cockpit of the gummi ship awaiting for the other two to come in and show her exactly what she was supposed to do. She looked at the small chain on her neck, the one similar to her father's and sighed sadly.  
  
"Tannim, I hope you're ok." She said softly. Donald and Goofy walked in.  
  
"Ok, lets see here, you don't know anything about this do you?" Donald asked. Hikari shook her head in response. "Well it looks like I'mma gonna have to teach ya."  
  
"Great, taught by a duck." Hikari said bluntly. Donald glared at her and shrugged it off.  
  
"You get to read the coordinates and let us know which way we are going. That's all you get to do."  
  
"No Piloting?" Hikari whined only trying to antagonize him. Donald was about to loose his temper again.  
  
"No."  
  
"Good cause I would have crashed anyhow." She said sitting up at her station. Donald mumbled to himself and sat down at his controls. Goofy sat down as well.  
  
"Let's get this show on the road!" Donald called out. One, two, three, blast off! They were now in hyperspace and off to another world, whatever came first.  
  
"But your majesty! Please listen to me!" a young girl stood at the stands in front of an older woman, apparently the queen, pleading her innocence.  
  
"Not another word or its OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" the queen yelled.  
  
"But I swear, I am innocent." The girl spoke with an English accent.  
  
"Do I need to say it again?!"  
  
"It wasn't me!"  
  
"LOCK HER UP!" the queen yelled. A few cards, playing cards, came over and took the young girl locking her in the cage.  
  
"We're approaching a new world!" Hikari spoke as she looked at the radar, there was a new world coming.  
  
"That would be wonderland." Goofy spoke as he looked over her shoulder.  
  
"Oh. Wonderland?"  
  
"Yeah. Kinda a crazy place if you ask me. Everything there is all inverted." Donald said as he set the landing course for them.  
  
Not too much longer, the disembarked form the ship. Hikari followed Donald and Goofy and suddenly they dropped into a huge whole.  
  
"Ack!" Hikari yelled out and looked down, they were floating to the floor below them. She looked around her seeing various objects just floating around. "This is weird." She said. Donald and Goofy landed first, but Hikari, she had a hard landing and landed on her butt. She winced a bit and stood up rubbing her lower back.  
  
"Come." Donald demanded. Hikari snapped to attention and followed the two. There was a small door at the end of the hallway. Not big enough for her to fit through, Goofy was going to have pure luck getting through, but Donald, it was his size.  
  
"You really think I can fit through that?" Hikari pointed.  
  
"Of course." Donald opened the door and walked in. Goofy grinned and crawled through. Hikari was having second thoughts about this whole thing and finally came to the decision, she fit through. She stumbled into the next room but stood up to regain herself. She looked around her.  
  
"Wow, bizarre." She said as she looked around. She walked over to the table and looked at two little bottles. One blue and one red. She cocked and eyebrow and picked one up. There was a little tag on it that said "Drink me". She shrugged and took a drink and suddenly the room got bigger, so didn't the bottle. She dropped the bottle on the table as the table grew in size. She turned around to see that both Donald and Goofy had grown as well.  
  
"What the?" She questioned. Then it hit her, she shrunk.  
  
"Hikari?" Donald looked around for her. Hikari jumped up and down waving her hands about.  
  
"Down here!! I'm down here!!" She screamed, but no avail. She stood under the table and shook her head. She turned to see the door and walked over to it. She grabbed the knob and tried to turn it, and then it moved. She jumped back.  
  
"AHH!" She screamed. The doorknob was alive and it looked to her and yawned.  
  
"You woke me up. You're very boorish." The doorknob spoke. Hikari almost fainted. The door knob was speaking to her.  
  
"I-I'm terribly sorry, but I wanted to get to the other side. You see--"  
  
"Find another way, I'm to tired." And with that the doorknob went back to sleep. Hikari looked at him with a very confused expression. She could still hear Donald and Goofy arguing over her disappearance. She looked around and off to the corner she saw another door. She though for a moment and quickly ran that way.  
  
"I don't know where she went!" Donald yelled.  
  
"Well then uh-maybe we should go back and check." Goofy said.  
  
"You go back. I'll wait here for her." Donald stood with his arms crossed and tapping his foot while Goofy went into the other room.  
  
Hikari entered the courtyard of the queen's castle. She walked slowly looking at the two card men that stood in the entrance way. She shook her head a bit and continued on further into the small area. She looked up ahead of her to see the queen sitting in her throne. Hikari meandered in.  
  
"Who are you?!" The queen yelled as she stood up from her throne. Hikari jumped back a bit and shivered slightly.  
  
"Um, I'm sorry. I was just looking around here and I--" Hikari stammered, but only to be interrupted by the queen.  
  
"Do I know you?" she leaned further over the edge to look at the young girl.  
  
"N-no ma'am. I'm pretty sure you don't."  
  
"You look pretty familiar to me."  
  
"I've never been here before, how could you possibly know who I am?"  
  
"Hmmm, you look like, this boy. He came her a long time ago--"  
  
"Your highness! Please wait!" Donald's voice called from behind Hikari. Hikari spun around and looked at Donald and Goofy running in. Donald came up to the stands, standing in front of Hikari.  
  
"I remember you! You and that boy were here and ruined everything!"  
  
"On the contrary, we came and helped you solve your problems."  
  
"Well, I would like to see you solve my problems again. You see, someone is at it again like the last time you were here. But I am pretty sure that it was that girl." The queen glared down to the girl who was in the cage.  
  
"Then I guess we'll have to prove to you again." Donald spoke bleakly.  
  
"Fine, do as you wish, but I can not promise you that you will change my mind. You got that?!" the queen yelled. Donald grabbed Hikari's arm and started to drag her along with him out another door. Hikari looked at the girl in the cage. Once they were out of the courtyard and into the forest, Hikari stood up and pulled her arm away from Donald glaring down at him.  
  
"What's the big idea?! You come in there and rip me away as I was trying to help that--"  
  
"Try as much as you want, but she ain't gonna let that girl go. Her name is Alice, and we have to find evidences to get her out of there." Donald turned as he spoke, Hikari mimicked him as he did.  
  
"Did I hear someone say, evidence?" a voice echoed through the room. Hikari looked around her.  
  
"Who's there?" she asked. A cat like figure appeared in front of them. Donald rolled his eyes.  
  
"I can help you with your troubles." He spoke.  
  
"You can?" Hikari's eyes widened a bit.  
  
"Don't trust him Hikari!" Donald yelled. She looked at him and used her foot to push him out of the way for a moment.  
  
"Ok then, shoot."  
  
"You think I am going to tell you where they are?"  
  
"Of course. You said you could help right?"  
  
"I didn't say I would tell you where. You have to find them on your own, if you find all of them, I'll give you a prize. There is four in all." And with that, he disappeared. Hikari made an irritated face.  
  
"See I told ya, but did you listen to me? NO!!!" Donald screamed. Goofy shook his head and started walking forward.  
  
"Come on Hikari, let's uh-get going." Goofy spoke once more. Hikari let out a long sigh and whispered to herself.  
  
"How did you ever put up with these guys dad?" she then followed.  
  
After a while of searching, Hikari had only found 3 clues. She sat on a rock in the Lotus forest and sighed. Donald walked up to her and placed his hands on his hips.  
  
"This is all your fault, if you hadn't trusted that cat then we wouldn't BE in this predicament!" he yelled.  
  
"My fault?! ARGH! I am SICK of you bossing me around like I am some five year old! I'm 16 damnit! And this is the way you treat me? How could you have been like this to my father?!" she stood up and glared at him.  
  
"Your father wasn't as much of a pain as you are!"  
  
"How can you be so insinuate?" she shook her head and stormed off.  
  
"Get back here!"  
  
"No! I'm not coming back, until you can prove me wrong! I'm gonna find my OWN WAY HOME!" she screamed and ran off. Donald stood there a bit dumbfounded and then looked to Goofy. Goofy shrugged and the two went off to look for her.  
  
Hikari wandered feebly through the place. She could care less if she found her way home, as long as she wouldn't have to put up with that duck. She was upset, angry, and many other emotions mixed at once. She walked along and stopped. Something wasn't right, it was quiet, and the air was too still. She looked around her and brought out the Keyblade. There was nothing, but she couldn't pinpoint it. Then she was hit in the back with a fireball. She stumbled forward and growled from pain, she turned to see that it was a Red Nocturne. She began to go after, but stopped, there was a huge group of them, all surrounded her.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me." She stated and with that, a fight ensued. One by one, taking each out; until finally there were none left. That's when Donald and Goofy ran up. She glared at him and began to walk away. Donald grabbed her arm.  
  
"Wait! Hikari. I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to make you angry, I just--"  
  
"You just want to take control over everything, right?" She looked down at him. She pulled her arm away and crossed her arms. Donald looked down.  
  
"Your father and I didn't start off on the right foot either. So please, can we not make the same mistake?" he asked looking up to her with pleading eyes. She looked down to him, rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Yahoo!" Goofy cheered from behind. Hikari smirked and looked at Goofy and chuckled a bit to herself.  
  
"Let's go! We can see the queen now, maybe this will be enough." Hikari took off back to the Queen's courtyard. Donald and Goofy followed.  
  
The queen sat impatiently in her throne waiting for the 3 strangers to appear again. She tapped her staff against the side of her chair and sighed. As she was about to say something, the 3 adventures came in.  
  
"Well? Have you got any proof?!" the queen Yelled. Hikari walked to the stands and held out the boxes of clues they gathered.  
  
"This is your proof." She stated.  
  
"Good, now I shall add one of my own." She dropped her box into the Pile. Hikari had the most dumbfounded look on her face at the moment, she was not happy.  
  
"You must choose which one you think would PROVE to me that it wasn't you, your friends or this wretched girl." The queen glared to Alice who shrank back in fear.  
  
"Fine, whatever you say." Hikari jumped down from the stands and looked at the boxes. Goofy stood there watching her while Donald was nearly biting his nails. She looked over the boxes for a moment and then walked to one.  
  
"Is that what you choose?" the queen peered over to look at the girl. Hikari looked up with a smirk and nodded. She opened the box and a heartless jumped out at her. Hikari, without a thought, brought her Keyblade out and struck the monster and watched it burst into nothingness. Hikari put the Keyblade away and looked to the queen.  
  
"See!!!" Donald screamed.  
  
"...Fine! Release the girl!" she pointed to the cage which held Alice. When the three looked over, there was nothing in the cage.  
  
"WHAT!?" All three; Donald, Goofy, and Hikari screamed at once. The Queen was furious.  
  
"Lets get out of here!" Donald yelled as he took off running. Hikari stumbled back a bit and followed Goofy and Donald. They ran into the forest and hid quickly behind a rock in the path. When the Cards had looked around and didn't find them, the three let out a soft sigh and stood up. Hikari looked to Donald who was trying to think a bit.  
  
"This all happened once before..." he spoke to himself. Hikari overheard him clearly and cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"You mean...this all happened before and we're repeating history or something?"  
  
"Exactly." Goofy stated.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Hikari, your father went through this all once before too." Donald looked up speaking to her.  
  
"I understand, but my question is--"  
  
"I know. But yes, History is repeating itself in some way. But no one but us seems to catch on."  
  
"So in other words, they think of this as Déjà vu?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
"...Well then we're gonna have to fix this!" Hikari took off running into the forest.  
  
A while later, Hikari entered the same room she had first came to. The one with the bottles of something that made her shrink. She walked up to the chair and jumped up and climbed up onto the table. She looked around. Donald jumped up as well as Goofy.  
  
"There!" Hikari pointed to the bottles and ran over to it. "We just need to drink the other one and we'll be big again!"  
  
"H-Hikari!!!" Donald yelled and pointed behind her. She blinked a bit and turned around. A huge monster with a long head, flame rods, and what looked like a paper doll of some sort stood there,  
  
"What the hell is that thing?!" she screamed and fell over backwards.  
  
"Its call the Trickmaster!" Goofy stated and brought out his shield. Hikari got up a bit and looked at the thing. Donald ran up to Hikari and placed his hand in hers.  
  
"HEY! What do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"Giving you magic! You're gonna need it! You can use Fire now!" he let go and ran off and jumped off the table at the monster. Hikari looked at her hand, there was a small flame symbol glowing on her palm. It faded away; she looked up at her comrades fighting. The Trickmaster swung at them knocking them back. She looked to her hand that held the Keyblade in it. She took a deep breath and ran to the edge of the table.  
  
"Fire!" she jumped up and aimed the head of the monster. A blast of fire came from the tip of the Keyblade and flamed the trickmaster's head. The monster seemed to dance about a bit before fading away leaving a red iridescent heart to float away. Hikari landed on the ground and looked to Donald and Goofy who stood slowly, both shaking their heads.  
  
"So you figured out what the problem was here in Wonderland." A familiar voice came from behind Hikari. She turned around to see the same silly cat from before. The Keyblade disappeared as she placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"You again...I don't need your help."  
  
"I wasn't planning to help you." He spoke taking Hikari's hand and placed his own in hers. He then disappeared. She looked to her hand and a small symbol, which looked like a snowflake, faded away.  
  
"You learned Blizzard..." Donald spoke.  
  
"Interesting..." She looked up as a keyhole appeared on the wall in front of her. She felt the Keyblade in her hands and looked down. "What?"  
  
"Lock the keyhole!" Goofy said. She brought the blade up and pointed it to the hole. A small beam shot out and there was a small click. The keyhole as well as the Keyblade disappeared.  
  
"You just locked the world." Donald walked up beside her.  
  
"You ready for your next world?" Goofy walked up as well and looked to her. She stood there looking at her hands.  
  
"Yeah...I think I'm ready. And I think I'm ready to understand what I really have to do."  
  
End Alice and Wonderland 


	7. Olympus Coliseum Tournaments

Chapter Six  
  
Hikari only saw Darkness, all around her, she felt as if she was floating in nothingness. She looked around her, and she couldn't see a thing. Suddenly, there was a small light in the distance, she looked to it, and noticed she was falling towards it. A voice began to echo through her ears.  
  
"This world has been Connected..." the voice spoke. She looked around her, still falling to the light. "Tied to the Darkness...Soon to be completely eclipsed... There is so very much to learn...You understand so little."  
  
"Who are you!?" she called out. But her voice could not be heard. Not even by herself.  
  
"A meaningless effort...One who knows nothing, can understand...nothing." The voice faded away and the light had gotten so bright that Hikari could no longer see the darkness. Within a few seconds, she opened her eyes, and she was underwater. She swam up to the surface and took a deep breath and looked around her.  
  
"My island!" she yelled as she swam to the shore. As she looked up, the man named Riku stood there. She blinked and stepped back a bit. As he held out his hand to her, he suddenly turned into Tannim. "T-Tannim?" she reached for him but felt herself fall backwards back underwater. Tannim looked at her as his mouth formed the word 'Hikari'. She watched him and suddenly could hear a faint voice.  
  
"Hikari! Wake up!" The voice grew louder. It was Donald's voice. "WAKE UP!" Hikari bolted upright and turned to the duck with a glare of death. It didn't take him but one second to see this, and bolt off in the other direction.  
  
"I'm gonna have me some Peking DUCK!" she screamed as she stood up and walked to her post and sat down staring at the computer screen. Goofy looked behind him at her, he didn't bother to ask her what was happening, but she did mumble to herself, "Why is it so hard to get some sleep? I hadn't slept for a while now!" she yelled. Goofy turned back to the screen.  
  
"We're uh-coming to the Olympic Coliseum!" Goofy yelled out.  
  
"Run! Push It! You'll never be a Hero! Move it!" a small goat man, also known as a Satyr, stood on a barrel yelling at a young man who was running around an arena.  
  
"Phil? Why are you pushing me so hard?!" The young man said as he came to a stop in front of the goat man.  
  
"Kid, do you wanna be a hero or not?" Phil asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"THEN GET WORKING!" Phil screamed, and the kid took of running once again.  
  
"You never change Phil, do you?" Donald's voice came from behind him.  
  
"Donald! What are you guys doing here?" He asked turning to them and then stopped as he looked to Hikari. "Holy Hera...Is that you Sora?" he asked.  
  
"No...I'm Hikari, Sora's daughter." She placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Sora....had a daughter?" He looked to her and then burst into laughter. Hikari wasn't all that happy, with Donald waking her and the fact that she hadn't had much sleep for a while, she was about to snap. Donald stepped behind Goofy. Hikari growled and grabbed him by the horn and pulled him up.  
  
"Don't piss me off goatie...I haven't had much sleep and I don't liked to be Mocked!" She growled. Goofy watched her with wide eyes and then placed a hand on her shoulder. She put him down and sighed.  
  
"Oh man..." Phil spoke and stepped back only to run into the kid's leg. He looked up. "Oh Herc, uh...this is Sora's daughter." He then hid behind him. Herc, or rather Hercules, smiled and extended a hand.  
  
"I'm Hercules. Nice to meet ya." He spoke with a smile. Hikari smiled a bit and took his hand shaking it firmly.  
  
"Likewise."  
  
"So uh-you holding the tournaments again Phil?" Goofy asked stepped up to him. Phil started to gain a little more confidence now and stepped out from behind Herc and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but I can't let the girl join yet."  
  
"Oh right, need to "prove" yourself." Donald spoke emphasizing the word: prove. Phil nodded. Hikari turned to them.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We always hold fighting tournaments to determine who the strongest fighter is." Herc cut in. Hikari blinked a bit. "But you can't enter into the tournament until you go through the preliminaries."  
  
"It can't be that hard can it?" Hikari spoke with confidence.  
  
"Try your luck then." Phil warned her and walked off motioning for her to follow. She looked to Donald and Goofy who nodded for her to follow.  
  
Hours went by and finally, Hikari passed the Preliminaries. She sat down and let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"I give you credit, you are pretty good, just like your father." Phil walked up and said. Hikari looked to him with no real expression on her face. Phil waved in front of her face a bit. "Hey kid, you ok?" Hikari said nothing. He snapped a bit, she blinked a few times and looked at him and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She spoke. Phil nodded.  
  
"Good, you're in the tournaments."  
  
"Really?" She smiled a bit.  
  
"Yep! Get your butt in gear kid, you're up first!" Phil walked off. Hikari growled.  
  
"BUT I JUST FINISHED THE PERLIMINARIES!" she screamed.  
  
The tournaments had begun, Hikari fighting all rounds on her own. She wanted nothing to do with Donald and Goofy at the moment, she wanted to prove herself. As she moved up the long ladder of fighters, she had finally come to the end. This time, it was Cloud. She walked into the arena, her head held high, literally. She flipped her hair back a bit and stood there looking back at Donald and Goofy who were cheering for her every step of the way. She rested the Keyblade on her shoulder and turned back around. A tall man stood there with spikey blonde hair and dark clothing. She stepped back a bit.  
  
"God, do you ever see the light of day?" she said making a face. Cloud stepped forward raising his huge buster sword to his shoulder. Hikari now became nervous.  
  
"What about you?" He spoke with no emotion. Hikari blinked a bit and pointed to herself.  
  
"Uh yeah...I do live on an island."  
  
"That doesn't exist..."  
  
"What?! How do you know?!"  
  
"Because these worlds are being destroyed...again..." his voice changed to the same familiar one in her dream. She looked around her as the sky began to turn black.  
  
"H-hey? Wh-what's going on?!" she spun around. She turned back to cloud who was no longer there. "Oooooooh shit." She was suddenly struck down hard. She rolled across the ground and got up slowly rubbing her head slightly. "HEY! Haven't you ever heard of play fair?" she glared at him. He was no standing where she once was. She stood up slowly and took the Keyblade in hand. His eyes turned red, there was no one around them any longer. She growled a bit.  
  
"Can you not feel it?" he spoke, the same voice from her dream.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can you not feel the energy?"  
  
"What are you talking about?!"  
  
"The energy that surges through your body....can you not feel it?"  
  
"I don't care!" she screamed out and ran at him striking him down hard. Suddenly, the area went back to the normal blue sky and light around her. She was now standing above a fallen Cloud. She blinked a bit. Donald and Goofy ran up to her, Herc ran over to Cloud and Phil stood off to the side with a surprised look on his face.  
  
"What...just happened?" she asked as she looked at Donald and Goofy.  
  
"You uh-went out of control!" Goofy stated.  
  
"Went out of control?" Hikari looked at her hands, the Keyblade was gone for the time being.  
  
"Yeah, he attacked you and you got up and mutilated him!" Donald yelled out. A small keyhole appeared behind her. She turned to it and blinked a bit.  
  
"I...don't understand." She spoke to herself as she turned to the keyhole and the Keyblade appeared in her hand once again making a small click.  
  
Off in the shadows...someone stood, blue flames on top of his head.  
  
"My one chance at impressing him and it goes down the drain! He will surely have my head now..." he spoke and wandered away.  
  
End Olympus Coliseum 


End file.
